Change is needed always
by Spitfire-Texan
Summary: Starts from when Caroline becomes a vampire to leaving Mystic falls and meeting an original who steals her attention. I enjoy strong, spirtied women characters so don't read if you want an uplifting fluff romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **Do not own these characters or vampire diaries

**Chapter one- **Revelations

Caroline wakes up facing a white ceiling feeling a little disoriented while all her memories flow back to her slowly. The last few months and the compelled memories from her time with Damon float through her mind. She focuses on the later to comprehend everything he told her in his drunken rambling. She remembers him feeding and fucking her vigorously when he could and other times he was just sitting next to her drinking bourbon talking about his life beginning to end. She didn't mind the sex so much but recalling the painful bites and his tendency to be abusive when angered wasn't a happy feeling. She also knows the Elena look alike that smothered her (growls at the memory) was actually Katherine, the vampire that made both Stefan and Damon, to send a message to them.

She just now notices the aching hurt in the back of her throat due to a nurse with a rapid heartbeat walking by the door. Caroline just thinks for moment wondering how she would know that and why she cares. Then a memory from her childhood is resurfacing.

**Flashback **

"I don't understand mom, how do humans become vampires? Don't they make their own vampire babies?" the fourteen year old Caroline says to her mom that is tucking her in bed. The preteen has been told stories about vampires since she was eleven but every year she learns a little more. Sometimes the thing she was told scares her but her mom reassures her that she will always protect her.

"Well honey when a human is hurt sometimes and a vampire is near they will give the human some of their blood to heal them. But if the human doesn't heal and dies soon after then that human will be in what grown-ups call transition. Where the being either continues to die or drinks another human's blood and then they are a vampire for eternity." Her mom clarifies for her.

Caroline replies saying, "That's weird. Well night mom!" the teen falls fast asleep and her mom leaves to do the same.

**End Flashback**

Caroline says to herself, "So much for protection mom! Ugh I probably should've kept wearing that locket she gave me full of vervain. But it was a hideous gold color and big with crappy looking flowers on it so there was reason enough to stop wearing it. Unfortunately that came back to bite me in the ass."

Caroline wonders what she wants to do either die (not her first choice) or either become a vampire (she doesn't like that one either).

Instead of just flipping a coin she picks up a piece of paper from the nightstand and grabs a pen and writes a pro con list of each choice.

**_Die_**

**Pro's- **Don't have to drink blood

I die on my own terms

**Con's- ** I DIE

**_Become a Vampire_**

**Pro's- ** I have super strength, speed, agility, hearing, and smell

I will be immortal

I will time to do anything I want

I will be able to compel humans

I could heal instantly

**Con's- **Watch the people I love that are humans die

Maybe never see the sun again if I can't find a witch to give me a sun ring

Also I will have to continuously drink blood

After looking at the piece of paper for a good half hour Caroline decides she will become a vampire. Dying at the age of seventeen just seemed like such a waste to her. So having made her choice to be a vampire she unhooks herself from the machines and the IV's in her. Then walks to the closet in the hospital room she is in. She changes out of the hospital gown she is in and into the pair of jeans and a red t-shirt that must have been left by the last person there. Luckily that fit if only a little snug, but after looking at the mirror in the bathroom checking the way she looks. Her hair is a little more golden blonde and she can see every speckle of grey in her blue eyes that she never noticed.

She shakes her head to keep focused on her task of transitioning. Before she steps out of the bathroom she hears a human turning the door knob to the room. She knows it is probably the nurse checking on her so she speeds behind the door and lets the woman open the door. Then grabs her waist and turns her around to face her. Caroline notices the name tag, jenny, and tries to mimic what Damon did to compel her. Ignoring the sweet smell of the girl's blood she looks into the nurse's eyes and says, "Do not scream or panic. Just tell me where I can find the dying patients." The woman's whole body relaxes and says, "The terminal ward is down the hall to the left." She continues to stare at Caroline's eyes so Caroline Forces her will on her again and says, "You will delete any information you have on Caroline Forbes and Forget about ever seeing me. Also you will clean up this room after I leave and destroy anything that is associated with me."

Caroline noticed the flowers and balloons that say get well and wanted them gone. Caroline let the nurse go and went to towards the terminal ward. As she was getting closer she could smell the different diseases and decay from the rooms she continued to pass by. She opened a door on the left and saw a man in his seventies that hooked up to IV's and had no legs. She walked up to his bed and sat down on the chair next to him.

The man had silver hair and his face was contorted in pain. She felt pity for this man and even though he had the smell of a wet dog, the blood in his vein's still called to her like homemade chocolate chip cookies. As she stepped closer his eyes began to flutter and open.

He said, "Are you an angel?"

Even though startled she replies saying, "No but I can take the pain away you feel forever. Would you like that?"

He nodded and she looked in his and said, "When I bite you will feel only pleasure." Then cupped his cheek and turned his face to the side. She leaned down and tried to bite gently as possible and drank deeply from him until his heart slowed to almost nothing, and then taking the memory of Damon healing her bites with his blood she cut her finger to heal the bite on his neck and stayed in the room to listen to his heart stop completely. Once the monitor read no heartbeat, the ringing started and she heard the nurses coming down the hall to check on the patient.

She quickly sped down the same hallway with vampire speed and wasn't even noticed when she went into the security room. She deleted the recordings from the last two days and paused all the screens. She sped out of the building and went in the direction of her house. Caroline knew she only had a few hours till sunrise and started to create a plan to start her new life as a vampire.

Caroline tried to open the door but couldn't get through the barrier, so she paced back and forth. She whispers, "Fuck I guess not all things in the movies were false. Shit! How am I supposed to get in my own house?" She looked around and saw that her mom's car was there so she walked around to the back of the house where her mom's bedroom window was and knocked repeatedly at human pace. She heard her mom wake up, and then grabs her gun in the nightstand. As she stood next the window, Ms. Forbes pulls back the curtains. Caroline stayed there seeing her mom's face turn from a scowl to a surprised expression.

Ms. Forbes opened the window then asked, "What are you doing Caroline?"

She replied, "I forgot my keys so I can't open the front door. Can you let me in?"

"Sure but, I meant what are you doing out of the hospital?" her mom inquired.

"Please just let me in first then I'll tell you all about it ok? I'm really tired mom." Caroline quips back. Her mom nods then closes the window and motions with her hand for Caroline to walk back to the front door. Once she lets Caroline in, she walks to the kitchen and asks, "So? What going on."

The lump in Caroline's throat constricted even more. No matter how much she just wanted to cry on her mom's shoulder and tell her everything. She did not know if Liz, Caroline's moms first name, would kill her or help her. Without knowing for sure how the conversation would go with her mom. She did what every teenager does; lie to their parents.

Caroline sighs and says, "I woke up alone a while ago and felt fine so I called a nurse and asked if I could release myself to be able to sleep in my own bed. She was nice enough to help me fill out the paperwork and then she gave me a ride home just now since her shift ended at the hospital."

As her mom grabs a glass of water, Liz nodded and said, "Ok then I will let go get to sleep, but just to let you since everything that happened yesterday I will probably not be home much for a while."

Caroline nods and thinks to herself 'Like I would notice, you are never here anyways. Well I guess it's for the better I leaving soon anyways.' She says goodnight to her mom and walks up the stairs to her room. As she opens the door, she remembers how Damon used her in this very room. She starts to get angrier every step she takes to the bed and then screams into the pillow. As she relaxes once again then opens her jewelry box on top of her dresser to find the vervain locket.

The smell coming off the locket was like rotten jalapeños you would find in a bad Mexican restaurant. She picks it up and opens the locket to find the dried purple flower. She goes to pick it up but it burns her, so she drops it. She thinks to herself, 'Not only does it stop compulsion it hurts vampires too. Hmmm Damon you had better prepare.'

**Author notes- I hate editing, but when i noticed my mistakes I had to fix them. Sorry but I was always bad in english class. I also added a little more to the beginning to start Chapter two at the boarding house. If you would like to add anything to the storyline just let me know and I will see what I can do. **


	2. Chapter 2    Payback is fun?

**Chapter two- **Payback is… fun?

Damon was in his room contemplating everything he feels for Elena and Katherine. He felt destroyed after he figured out Katherine was never in the tomb, but now he felt like his heart was ripped from his chest. Waiting over 150 years for someone and you find out they never wanted you in the first place was pretty heart wrenching. He got up, looked at the mirror in his bathroom, and saw a sexy looking man staring back at him. He could not understand why they both choose Stefan over him. He may not be a pansy ass that wishes he was human all the time but he could still feel compassion and pain.

As he walks out of his room, he thinks about the blonde-haired woman's life he just saved. She was a great fuck and she was easy to get along with most of the time. He remembers the portfolio he found in her room full of sketches for clothes and some for decorative rooms. As he piffled through the drawings she walked, back into the bedroom with the breakfast he compelled her to make him and her. Those memories were nice to have but he knows that he will never be able to talk to her again about them, since he made her forget most of their time.

Trying to block out the gloomy thoughts Damon was having, he went down the stairs to go get a blood bag, but heard a knock at the door. Damon noted that it was four in the morning, so he cautiously went to the door to find that behind the door was Caroline the blonde-haired woman he just saved a few hours ago.

The disheveled hair on her head and blood was on her clothes made her look like a hot mess. While Damon was staring at her, Caroline tested the barrier to see if she could pass and was pleasantly surprised, she could walk through. Therefore, that is exactly what she did.

At that moment Damon got his bearings back and asked, "Caroline what are you doing here?"

She leaned into his side and whispered in his ear, "Katherine told me to tell you game on, but I am here for payback." Damon grabbed her waist quickly but she already had a vervain dart, she stole from her mom's stash, injecting him in his neck with the liquid herb.

Caroline noted that he went down like a sack of potatoes and then she picked him up and put him on her shoulder. She knew Stefan was at Elena's trying to comfort her. Therefore, she went up the stairs to his bedroom and dropped him on the wood floor next to his bed.

Damon woke up to the feel of fire on his wrists and ankles. He opened his eyes to see Caroline straddling his waist wearing a black corset and thong set. He was getting hard just looking at her but he could not ignore the pain and found that the vervain ropes tying him to the bed were the source of the pain. By this time, Caroline noticed his conscious state and grabbed his head to make him face her again.

She smirk at his confusion and said, "Well Damon since your awake in more ways than one (gesturing to his hard cock) I think it is time for my payback don't you think?"

Damon glared at her and asked, "You call this payback? You are half-naked with me tied to the bed; it is more like a wet dream Barbie. Nice try but I think you missed the mark cupcake." He laughs in her face.

"I said this was payback for what you did to me and if I remember correctly you gave me pleasure and pain. Therefore, I am here to return the favor. Sugar." She deadpans the nickname at the end and to her amusement; Damon scrunches his eyebrows at the nickname.

The next thing he feels is her teeth ripping into the side of his neck.

Damon says, "Ok you made your point Blondie, now release me and I won't kill you after I fuck you." He then tries to throw her off him but Caroline quickly grabs a stake that she had behind her on the sheets and puts it to his chest right above his heart his makes him stop all movement immediately.

"Looky what we have here a deadly weapon right above your heart. I wonder what would happen if I pushed down hard enough. Hmm… maybe kill you?" She giggles in his face and continues to talk," My mothers always told me to shoot first ask questions later, but in this case I will let you decide. You play along and let me have my fun or I kill you, take your sun ring, and then leave you to burn. Ball is in your court mister." She continues to dig the stake into his chest little by little.

Damon contemplates his choices and answers by scowling ate her then giving her a slight nod of acceptance. Not his usual response but he figured he deserved what was coming to him after all he had done to her.

She smiles very big at him and then stakes his thigh. He holds his scream in and grunts loudly. She comments at his holding back, "What is the fun in torture if you don't scream?" He glares at her and she takes her nails and rips into his chest downward. In addition, while doing that she grinds on his hard cock giving him mixed pains and pleasures.

His mind is all a jumble and he tries to focus on the pleasure but the deep depth her nails are tearing into his chest is making it very difficult. When she moves her panties and impales herself on her cock, he moans loudly that turns into a scream when she turns the stake in his leg clockwise. Surprisingly his cock is still hard and eager for more.

She decides to comment on his current torment saying, "I guess you don't really mind all the pain huh. You are still standing at attention. Hmm….."

He looks at her then lifts his hips to be deeper inside her and says, "You know I never disappoint. In addition, if I remember correctly you were always screaming for more like the whore you are. Ms. Almost Mystic Falls."

"Fuck you" Caroline's eyes flash a like a wild animal and she throws the hardest right hook she can manage and then kisses him while nipping at his lips to make them bleed. Damon not one to back down as he said continues the kiss. They each try to dominate the other in a battle of tongues.

She gets side tracked when he starts to move his hips up and down to meet her thrusts. She takes out the stake and pours a blood bag into his mouth to help him heal.

"Don't want you to die of blood loss before we get to the good part." She explains when she looks questioningly at him.

He drinks it up greedily and starts to move closer to his climax. After he fully heals, she bites into Damon's neck trying to make it as painful as possible he grunts loudly and tries to turn his head to get her off. Nevertheless, she is determined and keeps his face to the side with her hand firmly. When she finishes she gets up and pulls his hair back then starts to go down faster on his dick.

While she closes her eyes, he takes the opportunity to break out of his restraints and in less than a second, he has the ropes off and flips her on her back. Next, he starts to grope her breasts and pound into her with vampire speed. The shock on her faces is priceless to him and makes him smirk and say, "You really didn't think I would not get out of that baby vamp? Oh you did well, but I have over 150 years on you." Before she can reply, he smashes his lips on hers and starts a passionate kiss with her that makes both of them moan with pleasure.

When she breaks out of the kiss she bites down his neck again at that throws her over the edge and starts her orgasm that brings Damon to his as well. Since the biting and her tightness gets too much while he cums he screams, "Elena!"

They both stop immediately and look at each other. Damon does not know what to make of it but when Caroline's face drops, he tries to say sorry. Nevertheless, she throws him across the room and when she tries to walk across to beat him up some more she starts to burn, when she crossed an area that has sunlight coming in through the drapes.

She drops to her knees and screams. Damon quickly gets up and grabs her out of harm's way. He continues to calm her by petting her hair and back saying its ok repeatedly. Out of sheer exhaustion, she falls asleep in his arms. He notices her fall asleep, grabs the covers to put them over both of their bodies, and closes his eyes to blissful nothingness.

**Author notes**- Truly sorry about the delay but I only have one computer and is has been on the fritz. Anyways here is the second chapter. In addition, Klaus isn't going to appear until the third or fifth. FYI. If you have comments tell, me and I will use them to shape my other chapters. Thanks to all who like my story so far.


End file.
